Revenge of The Billion Dollar boy
by badwolf1
Summary: Eustace is back and he wants revenge. Can Jimmy stop him before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Revenge of the billion-dollar boy.**_

**_Chapter 1: Feelings._**

" I am telling you that I don't like Cindy for the hundredth time!" Shouted Jimmy Neutron, resident boy genius of Retroville. Opposite him was Sheen Estevez, one of Jimmy's best friends, but not quite as smart as him. That being an exaggeration of course.

" Face it you like Cindy Vortex." Yelled back his friend. Jimmy's face began to burn he did not like Cindy. He was ignoring the voice in the back of his head, which was telling him otherwise. Sheen gave up; even he knew that it was pointless attempting to get Jimmy to admit his feelings.

In Retroville park on the other side of town Cindy Vortex was having a similar conversation with her best friend, Libby Folfax. Cindy was also protesting that she did not like Jimmy, although she remembered all the times that she had liked him.

" Just tell him Cindy, tell him how you feel." Cindy became annoyed.

" I don't feel anything." Libby was also becoming annoyed with her friend, she knew that Cindy liked Jimmy and was determined that Cindy tell him her feelings. Jimmy walked in his house sighing, why did everyone tell him he liked Cindy. If he said he didn't like her, he did not like her. There was no need to interrogate him daily about his feelings for her. He saw Cindy walk in her own home, how did she feel about him? Did she like him? Everyone told him she liked him, but she had never shown him any emotion. Except for once on the Island. Jimmy remembered it all, how he had given her a pearl after cracking exactly 137 oysters. How they had built tree houses together and, how she had begged him to stay with her alone on the island forever. He looked out to her house from across the street and a sliver of joy in the pit of his chest when he saw blonde hair. Jimmy shook his head. Feelings are funny things, he thought.

(A.N. So here is my new FF. I hope you liked the first chapter, this will get better I promise. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first story by the way, these next few chapters are not the best either, but just keep with it as it will improve. Please R+R and no flames please!)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two- The league of villains._**

As Jimmy reflected on feelings a space station was orbiting the Earth. Not an ordinary space station though, this station contained the league of villains, Jimmy Neutrons greatest enemies. The villains were bored; they had made no attempt against the life of Jimmy Neutron or his friends for two years now. Eustace Strych was one of the most bored villains, he had sworn an everlasting vengeance against Jimmy, and had then done nothing. The league is holding me back he thought. Suddenly he had a great idea; King Goobot Jimmy's greatest enemy had a war machine. If he could take control of it then he could finally wipe out Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex.

"King Goobot, I believe that Jimmy Neutron has left earth to go into sector alpha d, I suggest you and the others attack him immediately." The king looked at him.

"You are sure of this?" Eustace nodded. "But why do you not want to go?"

"I do not wish to deny you your greatest pleasure by ridding us of that insect." King Goobot smiled. "You speak well Eustace, very well." The league left leaving Eustace on his own with the station. He began to laugh insanely.

"Goobot you fool! Now your machine is mine and so will be the pleasure of killing Jimmy Neutron!" He grabbed a video camera recorded a message to the league, and gained control of King Goobot's machine. Eustace was in charge now and he knew exactly how to rid himself of his rival. He pulled out a cell phone and called his spies on Earth.

"This is Strych calling get the broadcast system ready, and make sure that Neutron and his family are at their home in 24 hours." The response came quickly, Eustace smiled. "Tell all Strych agents that Eustace is back." He began to laugh as he entered the Earth's atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3- Tactless._**

Jimmy was happy, he had aced Cindy in their maths exam, no one had told him he liked Cindy and Cindy had not played any tricks on him. He stopped for a second although he did not like her, he was still thinking about her. Sheen ran up to him with Carl, they had both had good days as well. The Llamas association had told Carl he could be a Llama breeder and Sheen had been told that they were making a two-hour movie of Ultralord. Their day could not have been going any better, but it was soon destined to go wrong.

Cindy Vortex was having a horrible day, Jimmy had aced on their maths test, and Libby had told her she liked Jimmy 3 times plus she had not pranked Jimmy all day. She stopped for a second; and decided that no longer could she continue to fight with Jimmy. She had to tell him that actually liked him, she turned towards the path Jimmy would take home and began to run.

Eustace Strych was enjoying his day greatly, he had everything positioned for his master plan and Jimmy Neutron was happy. A strange thing to be happy about, but he was very pleased. The happier Jimmy was the more painful his downfall would be. That was mattered the most to Eustace, he was rich and yet Jimmy had gained the better of him as if he, Eustace Strych, was a simple pilgrim. He pulled out his phone again and checked the time on his Rolex. Perfect he thought.

"It is time," he said into the mobile "attack in 10 minutes."

Jimmy was now having his daily argument with Sheen and Carl, whether he liked Cindy or not.

"I don't like Cindy Vortex." Muttered Jimmy annoyed at having this conversation again.

"You like Jimmy, face it." Cindy turned the corner and saw him there. She began to psyche herself up for what she was about to do, she knew that the voice in her head would not stop bugging her until she told him.

"I DO NOT LIKE CINDY VORTEX!" Shouted Jimmy with Cindy a few inches behind him. She ran off crying.

"Okay that was tactless Jimmy." Said Sheen.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4- The Billionaire Attacks._**

Cindy ran off crying, and left Jimmy standing there with Sheen and Carl.

"Maybe it won't be as bad as it looks." Said Sheen brightly.

"He's right maybe it won't be that bad Jim." Carl said, Jimmy shot him a look.

"What do you mean not that bad?" With that said he walked home. He walked in the front door and saw his parents standing there waiting for him.

"Good day Jimbo?" Asked his dad, Jimmy sighed.

"A few problems Dad, just a few problems." He looked out of the window and saw a massive robot running straight towards it.

"But I think my problems are about to get worse, everybody duck!" Hugh Neutron looked up excited.

"Ducks where?" The robot hit the house before Jimmy could correct his father and the wall broke in two. The machine began to fire laser blasts everywhere; Jimmy and Goddard ran to a utility closet and hid there watching. The robot grabbed his mum and dad and walked out, Jimmy saw that Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy had also been captured; they were all screaming for help. The robot flew away; it had done what it had been sent to do. Jimmy was in a state of shock, somebody had kidnapped his family and friends.

"Goddard access satellite pictures of earth's orbit scan for rockets." Pictures came up of space and Jimmy saw it. The space station. "Goddard zoom in on that station." The picture zoomed in, the league of villain's symbol on it. Jimmy grabbed his watch and hypno ray. He followed the robot's trail of destruction until he came upon an abandoned warehouse. He crept in and was hit over the head, knocked out in a single blow. Stirring Jimmy found himself tied up.

"Good evening Jimmy, I Eustace Strych am your host."

(A.N. It's me again; I hope that you are enjoying this so far. The story does pick up I am just getting started with this adventure, this should be updated by Saturday I have a week off so I am just editing my chapters then numbers4, 5,6,7and 8 will be out. Until next time- badwolf1 A.K.A Jamie L Griffiths.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A.N- Sorry about the delay, my computer broke down well here are the next chapters.-badwolf1)

**_Chapter 5- Goobot's fury._**

Jimmy was worried; Eustace Strych was mentally unstable, who knew what he could do? He decided to play it safe for now at least until Strych revealed his plans.

"So Eustace how did you escape from the past?" Jimmy asked him curiously. The last time Jimmy had faced the league of villains Jimmy had sent them to the prehistoric ages, during their final battle. He was actually very interested to find out how they had escaped. Eustace smiled at the genius, he had anticipated that question.

"Well Jimmy, we still had some old technology left and with the help of Eddie we built a time machine." Jimmy was impressed, but there was one question that was bothering him.

"Well where is King Goobot? I would have thought him and the other villains would have wanted to gloat over my defeat." Eustace smiled again, it had been three days now in fact Goobot should be arriving any second.

In space Goobot was indeed arriving at his space station. He returned annoyed; Neutron had not been where Eustace had said he had been.

"Strych where are you?" He found a videotape, he played it. Eustace came onto the screen grinning.

"Good evening, King Goobot I guess you are back from your adventure, I hate to tell you but your robot is gone and this space station will soon be blown up, sorry." Goobot gave a gasp of terror, and gave the order to evacuate the station. The league got out just time, and the entire fortress went up in flames. Goobot was livid.

"Strych!" He screamed into the dark void that was space. "Prepare to feel Goobots fury!"

Meanwhile, Eustace and Jimmy were watching Goobot via satellite. "Well Neutron its time for you to get your punishment." Eustace again laughed insanely. The curtain came up on a TV set. Eustace laughed. "It is time for you to be nationally humiliated Neutron!"…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6- Truth or Death! _**

Jimmy was shocked what did Eustace want this time? He looked up and saw Eustace's captives hanging above a pit full of spikes. Jimmy's heart was filled with guilt; they were here because of him.

"Sit here Neutron." Eustace told him, Jimmy did as he was told he did not want to argue with a crazed billionaire. Especially one that had hostages. Eustace hooked up a lie detector on Jimmy's head. "Now Neutron, I am going to broadcast this all over Retroville, if you lie to one of my questions then your family and friends will die." Jimmy nodded. He was playing the game by his enemy's rules until he could figure a way out of this. The cameras came on, it had begun.

"Your name is James Isaac Neutron, true?"

"That is true." The machine beeped, so far so good.

"You are a genius?" Eustace questioned Jimmy. "Yes." The machine beeped again.

"Do you agree that you often brag about your intellectual abilities?" Jimmy thought about it for a moment, he could be big headed sometimes, he knew that.

"I suppose that sometimes I brag about my talents, yes." The machine beeped for a third time. Eustace thought for a moment about something Jimmy would deny. It hit him!

"Do you consider anyone to be your equal in anything?" Jimmy gasped that was a dirty trick; he had said for years that no one was as good as he at anything. What was the real truth? He began to search himself, Jimmy was a very impulsive person and now he was listening to the voice in his head. Eddie was a genius but he was pure evil, no he was not an equal. Another name popped into his mind no that was not right. How could that be? Jimmy was about to say no when the voice began to scream, he paused. He had denied it for 11 years, could he say it? Eustace was watching him eagerly, Cindy gazing at him from the roof. The sorrow in her eyes was clear, she knew about the battle in his mind. What should he say?

"Yes, I have an equal." Admitted Jimmy Neutron as a town watched.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7- Do I Like Her?_**

Eustace was surprised that he had admitted it. He looked into Jimmy's eyes and he like Cindy could see he was being torn apart. Eustace understood that Jimmy had finally listened to his heart. He had not just acted on impulse, but had thought about it. He could take advantage of this hesitation in the way Jimmy thought.

"So Jimmy, who is your equal?" Jimmy looked at him, and then looked around the room. He saw TV cameras everywhere; if he said who is equal was it would be shown all over town.

"Cindy Vortex is my equal." The town began to laugh everywhere; he had said it after telling everyone Cindy was stupid. Eustace laughed, but that kind of humiliation was not good enough. He had to really suffer.

"So Jimmy, are you prepared for my final question?" The boy genius nodded. Eustace smiled at him.

"Well we will take a commercial break first." The cameras switched off, and Eustace nodded towards Cindy and the others.

"You may speak to them one last time Neutron." They were allowed to run down to Jimmy who had been tied up. They were all asking him how they were going to escape. Jimmy looked in to their smiling faces and told them the truth. He did not know. They were crestfallen, if he could not save them who could? Then Jimmy saw it, a way out. He gathered them over and told them what to do.

"If Libby distracts Eustace, Cindy can hit that laser there to free me, Sheen Carl can then take down Eustace and keep him pinned long enough for us to escape." Everybody winked; they knew what to do.

The cameras came on; it was time for the final question.

"Jimmy Neutron, do you like Cindy Vortex?" Jimmy was thrown by this question, for it was one that he did not know the answer to. Did he really dislike her? Sometimes he did, yes definitely when she was nasty he would return her hostility. However, she had a softer side, a nicer side one who wanted to be liked for who she was. Other than whom she was expected to be. Did he like her?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8- An elusive answer. _**

"Well Jimmy we are waiting." Said Eustace Strych, mockingly.

"Be quiet Strych, I am thinking." Strych smiled at his enemy's frustration. Jimmy returned to thinking about his feelings. Cindy was watching him waiting for his answer; this was it, even though this was not the way she wanted to know the truth. Did he like her? Did he have feelings for her? What was the answer? Jimmy felt as if the solution for his feelings could not be scientifically solved, as if instead he had to find out for himself. Why did it seem as if the answer was evading him? Jimmy could not figure it out; he looked up and saw Libby awaiting his signal. He gave a slight wink, and she began to run shouting. Eustace turned angry with her and did not notice Cindy running toward his laser. She hit the button and Jimmy was free, Eustace turned around and gave a cry of annoyance. Neutron was free, his captives were loose, and to top it all off it was being televised live! Eustace lost it, and ran towards his robot only to find Sheen and Carl blocking his way. They tackled him to the ground, but Eustace overpowered them and continued towards the war machine. All of a sudden Goddard flew in front of the robot and blasted it with his laser, the robot fell to the floor, it was damaged but it could be repaired. Eustace turned and saw Jimmy getting everyone out of the building.

"Neutron! You ruined everything again why do you always win? Well don't think this over I will destroy Jimmy Neutron! I swear it, you can hide but I will find you next time I won't go your stupid friends but you! When you are on your own then you will lose." Jimmy looked into his rivals eyes and saw insanity, Jimmy realised it was true. Strych would pursue him forever, where could he hide? Then the doors shut it was him and Eustace alone. The billionaire came towards him, but Cindy came out of nowhere with a back kick, the rich boy was floored. They unlocked the doors and exited, leaving Eustace vowing vengeance against them both…

(A.N. I told you it would get better didn't I Well thanks to the reviewers. The story is not over by a long shot yet, we've still got Jimmy and Cindy's personal issues, the fact that Eustace has a giant Yolkian war machine and then there is King Goobot and the league of villains. Oh well until next time please R+R- badwolf1)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9- The Plan_**

Back in Retroville Jimmy and the others sat in the Candy Bar talking.

" He said that he would get us both for this." Finished Cindy recounting Eustace's final words as her and Jimmy escaped. This, who knew what Eustace could do Jimmy and Cindy, worried the others. They sat thinking; Sheen, Carl and Libby were contemplating a plan to help their best friends. Jimmy and Cindy were thinking of Eustaces final question. Cindy felt a deep longing to discover what Jimmy's true feeling for her were, while Jimmy just wanted to know the answer to his emotions.

" Were you two listening?" Asked Libby.

" Huh?" Said Jimmy and Cindy in unison. Libby rolled her eyes.

" I'll take that as a no then, we were just saying that you can stay with us." Jimmy instantly shook his head.

" No way, he will come to your houses as well as our own, me and Cindy should just run away." The three friends gasped.

" You can't run away!" They said together, Jimmy had expected that reaction but he could see no other way. Cindy stayed silent; she had not even blinked during the discussion. Everybody turned to her waiting for an opinion. She paused before speaking.

"Well I suppose that King Cranium is right, we should run away." Libby was shocked that Cindy was agreeing with Jimmy. " You can't run away." Said Carl, quietly. " Just stay at our houses for a while." Jimmy looked at them and sighed.

" Okay Carl you win, we stay at your houses until Eustace is gone." Everybody got up and exited, Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other and stayed a bit behind.

" What?" Cindy asked Jimmy gazing at the look on his face.

" Meet at the lab tonight at ten I will explain everything then." He ran off leaving a very confused Cindy behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10- Jimmy and Cindy's plan. _**

Cindy showed up at Jimmy's lab at ten-o clock, just as she had been told. She rang a bell and the floor opened up, she screamed as she fell down a tube. Jimmy caught her before she hit the floor; they stared at each other for a second before Jimmy dropped her and went to an armchair. She followed suit and sat opposite him.

" So." Cindy said quietly. Jimmy looked at her.

" So." Repeated Jimmy, he was looking at her neither saying a word for over a minute.

" Well I've come up with a plan." Said Jimmy.

" I thought we already had a plan." Cindy replied.

" We did, but that plan is unsafe I suggest that we go ahead with my plan and run away." Cindy's eyes opened wide, she was surprised at how serious Jimmy sounded.

" Are you sure about this?" Jimmy sighed.

" Yeah, I'm deadly serious." Cindy just looked at him.

" I take it we don't tell anyone about this." Jimmy looked at me sarcastically.

" Well yes, we should tell everyone and then try to run away shouldn't we?" Cindy was rather hurt by his tone but did not show it.

" Okay I get the point." She paused, " so when do we go?" Jimmy thought for a second.

" We have to go tonight." Cindy's eyes opened in shock.

" Tonight but what about our families?" Jimmy was saddened that they had to leave that night but he knew it was the only solution. He looked into Cindy's eyes, and she knew that he was right.

" Okay Spewtron we go tonight." She walked away to the door.

" Oh and Jimmy about the final question…" He shook his head.

" I'm sorry Cindy I can't answer that right now." She left to pack. Tears filled Jimmy's blue eyes as he thought about it.

" I don't even know the answer myself."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11- Running Away. _**

Cindy began to pack the essentials before she ran away with Jimmy. She wrote a note to her parents, she was sad to leave them, however it was necessary to leave though she knew that. Cindy looked out of her window and saw Jimmy waiting in the hovercar. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel waiting for her, she smiled he may know everything but he had to yet to learn the virtue of patience. She took one last look around the house, this was where she had grown up and now she had to leave. Cindy ran into the hovercar and they drove off into the night.

Libby, Sheen and Carl went around to Jimmy's house the next day to discuss their plan. Mrs Neutron answered the door crying.

" What's wrong Mrs N?" Asked Sheen inquisitively.

" Its Jimmy," She sobbed, " he's run away." All three friends gave a gasp; he had actually run away. Mrs Neutron looked at them sadly; it was obvious she had been crying for hours.

" What's worse is Cindy has run away with him." Libby and the others were not as surprised by this, if Jimmy had run away then they knew Cindy would have gone to. However, it still hurt to know that both of them were gone.

" He left this note." Muttered Mrs Neutron quietly. They read it.

" _Dear Mum and Dad, when you read this I will be gone. I have run away to protect Retroville from Eustace Strych he is too dangerous to face now. Do not worry I will return one day when Eustace can be stopped. Tell Carl, Sheen and Libby I will miss them all and that I am sorry I lied to them. Do not try to find me for I am somewhere that no one on Earth can trace. I love you all and I will miss you all a lot._

_Your friend and son. James Isaac Neutron._" Tears dropped from everyone's eyes as Sheen finished reading it.

Thousands of miles away, Cindy Vortex woke up on a beach in the middle of an Island. She looked around daylight poured onto her golden hair as she brushed sand off her legs. Jimmy was no where to be seen. She let her surroundings come into better focus. All of a sudden it her, they were in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. They were back on the Island.

(A.N. Well I hope you like the story; the next two chapters will be out on Saturday.)


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12-Reflections on a relationship._**

Cindy could still not believe she was back on the Island. However it did make perfect sense, anywhere were there was a population they could be found. The same could not be said for a deserted island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was all exactly, how they had left it. Their ruined treehouses lay on the floor in thousands of pieces; the tree still had the words J+C forever carved in. Cindy settled down and lay waiting patiently for Jimmy to return from wherever he was.

Jimmy paused and threw a rock into the Ocean it skimmed across the surface before disappearing. He sighed; maybe it had not been a good idea to come back here. It was of course the perfect place to hide, but he still had no idea what the depths of his emotions were for Cindy. This was what troubled the young genius, for here his feelings for Cindy had changed dramatically. It is for the best he tried to convince himself, so why did he feel uneasy? What are her feelings for me? Jimmy asked himself. He thought back to when he had spent time with Cindy before. Jimmy had once been forced to kiss her to get out of Carl's dream world before he died. Or what about the time Jimmy had created the love potion that had been chaotic. He had seen Cindy and due to accidental exposure to his love potion had fallen madly in love with her. It had gone to the extent were he made a date with her before he had realised what was going on. Jimmy thought back increasingly, they definitely did have an interesting 'relationship.' They always seemed to be staring at each other when no one was looking. They had even admitted to liking each other once. Cindy had many times said something that interested Jimmy. When he had become an orange monster, and was hell-bent on crushing Cindy she had apologised for her behaviour.

" _Jimmy I'm sorry. You don't deserve to have me make fun of you you're a great guy, you're smart and talented and-" _

" _Blonde Girl try to trick Jimmy!" " No I swear I know I am always mean to you but I do it so you won't notice my real feelings. The truth is I sort of secretly lo lov…" She had fainted._


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13- Finally an answer._** What had she been trying to say? Thought Jimmy, was she in love with him? Furthermore, if she was in love with him, was he in love with her? Listen to your heart a voice said from within him, so he went back to Cindy.

Miles away, the city of Retroville was panicking, Eustace Strych was attacking them again.

" Where is Neutron?" He asked them, and the response came. Nobody knew where Jimmy Neutron or Cindy Vortex where. The young billionaire was extremely annoyed, they had run away. Now he would never be able to destroy them both, another cause for his concern was that King Goobot was reported to have been sighted with a war fleet approaching the Earth. He may soon have to flee the planet. Strych sat down and pondered his situation; it was pointless to destroy Retroville if Neutron was not living there. However, he had no way of knowing Neutron was not still living there, the people could be lying to him. Eustace was struck by inspiration, if he tore his precious town to pieces then Jimmy would come running back to save it. He began the demolition of the entire town.

Jimmy and Cindy were eating dinner about the time Eustace began his evil plan. Was her hair always so golden? Thought Jimmy to himself. She smiled at him and his stomach did a backflip, why was he so tense around her all of a sudden? He looked into her eyes and smiled back. She looked at him funny as if he was doing something strange. Jimmy listened to his heart again and it told him everything he needed to know. A massive smile on his face he began to laugh, which startled Cindy.

" What's the matter Jimmy?" He even ignored the fact she had called him by his real name, and simply answered.

" I have finally got an answer Cindy. Finally an answer!" The sun began to set as Jimmy cheered.

(A.N. It is that time again, we are nearing the end of the story now. I am sure some people will be cheering but that is the way it goes. One final battle and a few epilogues and I am done. So until then please R+R and remember no flames I don't heavily criticise your work so don't it to mine- badwolf1)


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14- Return to Retroville._**

Eustace was enjoying himself, most of Retroville was crushed by now, and the townspeople were begging him to spare them. He smiled to himself this was easier than he had expected it to be; but Neutron was nowhere to be found and he only had twenty hours to find him. He continued his search; Jimmy could not run forever. Sheen, Libby and Carl were hiding in the old abandoned Cinema, discussing where Jimmy and Cindy could be hiding and how they could stop the crazed billionaire after them all.

" We have got to find Jimmy!" Said Carl in a worried voice.

" But we don't were they are Carl," replied Libby gently, " we have no choice but to stop Eustace ourselves."

" This is just like Ultralord episode 267, Ultralord Vs the monsters of demolition and insane riches." Shouted Sheen brightly. Carl and Libby looked at him for a second and roared together.

" BE QUIET!" Sheen instantly shut up.

Miles away, Jimmy and Cindy were enjoying a 'friendly' race around the Island. They were running as fast as they could, whilst swapping insults and throwing things at each other in order to slow the other down. Cindy won the race and began to laugh. He was also laughing; they smiled at each other and then sat down to have a drink. Jimmy's watch began to beep, Goddard was signalling him. He opened the communications link and listened to what his friend was telling him. Cindy could only hear a series of loud and worrying barks it was as if Goddard was under attack. Then she realised that Eustace must be behind it. Jimmy nodded and closed the link. Cindy ran up to him straight away.

" What's the matter? Is it Eustace?" Jimmy nodded again.

" He's attacking the town to find us," Jimmy looked up, " we are going back home Cindy." He started up the hovercar and drove towards Retroville full speed. Jimmy was going home.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15- Eustace Vs Jimmy!_**

Jimmy's eyes were ablaze with fury when he saw what had happened to Retroville. Cindy gasped as she saw her own home on fire and her parents car smashed to little pieces. Jimmy's house had suffered a similar fate; it had also been torn to shreds. He grabbed Goddard from the wreckage, remarkably the little dog was undamaged. However the lab was crushed and with it all of Jimmy's inventions. Jimmy looked towards the park and began to run. Cindy realised what he was doing and cried after him.

" Jimmy wait!" He instantly stopped and turned around.

" What is it Cindy?" She began to look nervous.

" Before you face Eustace I just want you to know that I lo, lov." She sighed. " I enjoyed going back to the island with you." Jimmy began to smile.

" I know what you're trying to say Cindy, I love you to." With that said, Jimmy ran away towards his final duel with Eustace Strych. Cindy smiled at the young genius, he would survive; he had to. He just had to. Jimmy reached the park and sure enough, Eustace was there destroying it.

" Eustace!" Cried out Jimmy. " I'm here so lets finish this once and for all." The billionaire smiled and laughed.

" That's fine by me Neutron, we will settle this with a duel." He tossed Jimmy an ion Blaster. Whomever the blasts touched would be instantly paralysed, leaving him at the others mercy. Jimmy considered it for a second and then loaded up his weapon.

" Lets go Strych." Eustace was still grinning and ordered his robot to wipe out the town and the people. Jimmy stood in its way.

" Goddard." The robotic dog came to his master straight away. " You know what to do boy." The dog barked and began to fire lasers at the machine. This left Jimmy to duel. It began. Jimmy against Eustace. Strych Vs Neutron. Genius Vs Billionaire. With the fate of all of Earth at stake. (A.N. Well I'm going to be evil and say that this is all I'm going to post this week. Please review this story and thanks to all those who already have. The next chapter will be longer. See you next Saturday- badwolf1. )


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16-Losing Everything._**

Jimmy began to run; Eustace was firing everywhere not caring what he hit. The young genius dived quickly into a bush as his enemy walked past, laughing.

"Come out, come out where-ever you are little Jimmy, you can't hide forever little Jimmy. Come out and I will end it quickly." He laughed again and walked past the bush in which Jimmy was hiding.

Meanwhile Goddard was battling Eustace's war machine; he was doing quite well. The robotic dog dodged another attack and unleashed a powerful laser. But the machine blocked it easily; Goddard would have to raise his game if he was to stop the robot from crushing the town.

Cindy was trying to find her friends, she began to search town when she was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alleyway. She tried to attack her kidnappers, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Chill out Cindy it's us." Cindy automatically stopped struggling.

"Libby?" She said carefully. She stepped into a light and saw Libby, Sheen and Carl staring at her. Cindy burst into tears.

"Libby it is you, I thought you might be dead." She sobbed.

"Its okay girl, everyone is fine, where's Neutron? And what happened to you two? We need to know everything." Cindy stopped crying at the mention of Jimmy's name and paid attention.

"Jimmy has gone to stop Eustace once and for all," she muttered quietly; Libby noticed the use of Jimmy's first name immediately, " we decided that it was to dangerous to stay so we ran off." Cindy paused gathering strength from her friends. " We went to the Island were Eustace could never find us, but Goddard contacted us and told us what was going on. So we came straight back." The three friends were silent after this explanation, what could you reply to something like that? They sat down thinking about Jimmy and whether he could stop the billionaire.

Jimmy had now climbed a tree in the hopes that Eustace would not find him. The billionaire had paralysed most of the park now; it could not be long now before he found Jimmy. What could he do? The genius thought to himself, he was fighting for everyone. Not just Cindy, not just Libby, Sheen and Carl, not just his family; but everyone every single person on the Earth. Only he could save them and if he lost, they were all doomed. He looked at his ion Blaster, he only had once chance. It was time to take the offensive. He slid down the tree and looked around. Eustace was no where to be seen. That meant that he was either hiding or in a different part of the park, and it was probably the first one. Jimmy was careful; he knew exactly how deadly his opponent could be. He quickly turned around but nothing was there. Then he saw him, Eustace about forty yards away, checking the bushes. He fired, the shot missed by about an inch; Eustace spun around and returned the attack. Jimmy leapt to the side. The end had begun. Jimmy sent a blast straight at Eustace and the villain was forced to run away to the other side of the park. Jimmy was safe, for the time being. He paused to watch how Goddard was doing; his friend was evading everything being thrown at him. Although who knew how much longer he could carry on. Jimmy had to finish this and quick.

Eustace ran and ran until he was safe, then he saw it. Neutron had let his guard down; he crept towards the genius slowly. Now he would be victorious. He watched his robot fight Neutron's stupid robot dog, and then it happened his robot smashed the tiny dog to the floor.

"Goddardddd!" Shouted Jimmy, but it was too late. The laser gun of the machine was drawn, it fired. Goddard was blown into thousands of pieces. Jimmy just stared, his best friend, his faithful companion, gone. Blasted into oblivion. He did not notice Eustace creeping up behind him, until it was to late. Jimmy turned and was hit with an ion blast, instantly paralysing him. The triumphant billionaire laughed.

"You lose Neutron! I have won, now I will kill you and my vengeance will be complete. You have lost your dog Jimmy Neutron and now you are going to lose your life. You've lost everything and there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me!"

(A.N. Well it looks like its over for Jimmy but until I have 5 reviews you are not going to find out! As soon as I have 5 reviews the last official chapter number 17 will be posted until then, once again signing out-badwolf1)


	17. Chapter 17

(AN. Well here is the last chapter that you have requested. Enjoy!)

**_Chapter 17- Death of a child._**

Jimmy waited for it, Eustace had him paralysed, the evil billionaire was right. He had lost; he had failed them all. He would never see her again. He would never see Cindy again. He had told her his feelings too late. He had figured out his feelings for her too late. Eustace had pulled out a laser gun; there was no way Jimmy could survive. It was over. Eustace's finger began to move, three inches to go, two inches to go, one inch to go and then Jimmy would be dead. Eustace smiled insanely, Jimmy saw a laser come towards him. Then darkness.

Jimmy began to stir, he was alive. But how? Then he saw something, a sight that was very unpleasant to him. Jimmy saw King Goobot, leader of the Yolkian race and Jimmy's sworn enemy. The evil king had kidnapped every adult in town. (A.N- Except for Jimmy's teacher Miss Fowl, who had been shrunk to microscopic size. Not that Jimmy would have anything to do with that. Of course not. Anyway, back to the story.) He had led an attack against Earth, and had broken into Jimmy's lab. After that he had formed The League Of Villains and again attacked Earth and attempted to destroy Jimmy. Therefore, he was not the welcome of guests.

"What do you want Goobot?" Jimmy questioned him, after realising he was no longer paralysed.

"You are ungrateful Jimmy, I save your life and then I am treated like garbage." Jimmy stared at him.

"What do you mean save my life? And you aren't garbage Goobot, you're worse you are a rotten egg." Replied Jimmy, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The king snarled.

"Annoying as ever I see, did your Mother never teach you manners Neutron? I blasted the gun out of Strychs hands with my own laser rifle; I then unparalysed you while that snake escaped." Jimmy could not believe what he was hearing; King Goobot had saved him?

"Why?" Questioned the genius quickly.

"Because I am going to help you defeat Eustace, he has not just attacked and insulted you." Jimmy nodded and stood up, his muscles ached, but that did not matter. He could handle the pain; it was time to stop this chaos before it escalated to even greater levels. This time he had to stop Strych, or everyone would die. There was only thing that worried him, where was Cindy? She was no-where to be found. In fact, where were Sheen, Carl and Libby as well? He thought he might have encountered one of them. He walked out of the ruin where he had been sheltering. Jimmy looked upwards and saw a dark unforgiving sky, a sign that death was near.

"The Endgame has begun." Jimmy muttered.

Meanwhile Cindy was also watching the sky and she also knew that dark things were coming. She stood up and looked out towards the park. Jimmy had been gone far too long, Cindy decided to go find him. She stepped out onto the street and began to run. If Jimmy was hurt, then she did not know how she could go on.

Meanwhile Jimmy and the Yolkians had begun their attack against Eustace. However the evil billionaire had realised they would attack and had called all of his employees to battle. The yolkians charged and Strych's forces did the same. Jimmy and King Goobot went after Eustace not wanting to waste time on their enemy's cronies. Eustace sent his robot into battle, after all why should he fight both of his rivals at the same time? Goobot dived out of the way of the machines laser blasts. The blasts hit some trees and fell down, separating Jimmy and the king.

"Neutron!" Cried out Goobot from the other side." I can handle the machine just get Strych." Jimmy turned and pursued his foe; until they came to a deserted company about a mile away from the battle. Eustace turned and saw Jimmy still following him; he scowled this time Neutron would die. Drawing a gun from his pocket, he fired. The bullets ripped through the air, most of them missing Jimmy. But one struck his arm; the genius gave out a cry of pain and fell down blood dripping from his left arm. The wound was not that deep, but it was still painful and Jimmy lay on the floor breathing heavily. Eustace laughed, he was out of bullets but now he could escape.

"Well I guess this is where we part Neutron, don't worry I will be back although I could still hurt you now." The cruel boy smirked. "Yes I think I will, I think I will kill Cindy Vortex that should be painful for you." He cackled and opened a warehouse door, inside where small jets. Futuristic jets designed for children, Strych stepped into one and waved goodbye mockingly. Then he took off leaving Jimmy lying there, but his words had made Jimmy stronger. Slowly but surely, he got up.

"You destroy my town, you kidnap me, and then you threaten the girl I love. That's to far Strych to far." Jimmy walked over to another jet and began to fly after Eustace.

Cindy saw Jimmy take off and began to run after the rocket, she had to help Jimmy. So she ran as fast as she could, she just hoped she could make it in time.

Eustace flew over the town and saw his robot being wiped out by the Yolkians. That was not good, then he saw something even worse; Neutron right behind him. Jimmy had also seen the destruction of Eustace's robot and knew that the Yolkians had won. All that needed to be taken of now was Strych himself. Jimmy activated the weapons and shot Eustaces wing, his plane plummeted down to Earth. Jimmy landed his jet and cornered Eustace; they were on a cliff alone. Strych had nowhere to run, but he could still talk Jimmy out what he was about to do.

"Now Neutron, you wouldn't kill me we are similar you and me." Jimmy grew angry.

"We are not the same Strych, name one way we are the same."

"We both believe in science and money they are the most important things to us both." Jimmy shook his head.

"No, I don't believe that there are some things neither money or science has gained me." Denied Jimmy quickly. Eustace looked surprised, but still challenged the statement.

"Oh yeah what have you gained without using money or science?" Jimmy looked at him and paused.

Cindy ran and ran; she had seen the planes go down and knew she was not far away. She began to climb, she would make it to help Jimmy, she had to.

Jimmy stayed silent and Eustace laughed.

"You're stalling Neutron, just admit it you are wrong!" Jimmy remained quiet, thinking. Then he saw her, Cindy she was safe. Relief washed through Jimmy's body, if Cindy as safe then he was happy.

"Jimmy!" Shouted Cindy, happy to see him again. She ran up tp him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank heavens your alright, I was so worried. She was almost crying. Jimmy looked at his foe and answered his question.

"This is what I gained without science or money, Cindy Vortex's love, to gain this I had to be myself. I didn't need experiments or millions of dollars, its to bad you don't understand that Strych." Eustace snorted.

"I don't care Neutron because I will defeat you one day!" A look of shock came over Jimmy's face.

"Its over Eustace, you're forces are demolished, your means of escape destroyed and your outnumbered. How can you possibly escape? Its over you are going to jail, or maybe King Goobot can find a place for you on his planet, I am sure the league of villains all want to see you." Eustace began to back away slowly, he was beaten.

"Then I have nothing left, I have no more reason to exist." He turned towards the cliff edge and ran, Jimmy realised what was happening and grabbed Eustace's hand as he fell.

"Death is to good for you Strych." Eustace struggled and tried to break free.

"Let me go Neutron! I have no reason to live, death is better than the punishment awaiting me back in Retroville." Jimmy began to pull him up, but Eustace bit into his hand. Jimmy gave a cry of pain and let go. Eustace Strych, insane billionaire, enemy of Jimmy Neutron fell screaming to his death. Jimmy gave a sigh of relief, although he had witnessed a death, he finally knew that it was over. He put his arm around Cindy and together they walked back to town. The sun began to set. Although their childhood's were now effectively over. It was reassuring to know that they would always have each other.

(A.N. Well that's it this story is over, although I do have an epilogue I could post if you want me to. Its not vital to the story though as I am doing a sequel called Rising Darkness. Please R+R It does mean a lot to me, thanks to Snowboader9 and Geoff Welch who have reviewed my story from day one. Check my profile for when the sequel will be published-Well signing out for the last time-

badwolf1.)


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen- The epilogue._**

Jimmy and Cindy walked home together. Retroville had been repaired by the Yolkians. The townspeople ran outside and began to cheer; the mayor announced a parade in Jimmy's honour. But the young genius did not care, he only needed to do one little thing.

King Goobot ordered his soldiers back on the ships; he had completed his business here. Mixed thoughts had entered the aliens head, and he needed time to think. It had felt good helping Neutron, not trying to destroy anyone, trying to defeat Eustace had felt good. Goobot shook his head, he was going soft. Still though; he had felt complete assisting the people of the planet, which he so regularly attempted to destroy.

"King Goobot!" Came a voice from behind him, he turned and saw Jimmy staring at him.

"What do you want? My business is finished here Neutron." Jimmy seemed almost sad that he was spoken to in such a harsh manner.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me, and to tell you Eustace is dead." Goobot was not surprised at this news.

"I thought he must be, did it feel good killing him Neutron?" Jimmy shook his head.

"I didn't kill him, he threw himself off a cliff. He would rather die, then face the people he attacked. And watching him commit suicide definitely did not feel good." King Goobot nodded, but he did not seem convinced.

"This is not over Neutron, you know that don't you?" Jimmy stared.

"What do you mean it isn't over?" Goobot laughed.

"I mean this war between good and evil, Eustace was just a pawn, something else is controlling these events. A darkness greater than you have ever faced Jimmy Neutron. Beware the shadows, for they contain the ultimate evil." He went into his ship, leaving Jimmy to silently ponder his words.

"It isn't over…" Jimmy shook his head, for now all that mattered was Cindy Vortex. The ultimate evil may not have risen yet, but as long as they were together; they would always be victorious. He smiled and walked back to his new girlfriend, today was a day for celebration.

The townspeople threw the giant war machine down the cliff, let it stay with it's master they said. A tall man with shallow green eyes watched from a distance. He smiled a terrible smile, the master had ordered it. So it would be done. Jimmy Neutron was wrong, the ultimate evil had already risen. And it was hungry for destruction.

"Let the dark forces rise." The man said calmly and began to laugh…

To be continued in Rising Darkness.


End file.
